SMILE FLOWER
by dyn-amity
Summary: Dia itu menerima semua rasa yang ada. Entah itu rasa pahit atau manis yang didapatnya. Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dirinya terbiasa untuk tersenyum, bahkan saat hal-hal hambar menyapa perasaannya. Hanya dengan menampilkan sebuah lengkungan kurva tipis dikedua sudut bibirnya. GYUWON \\ MEANIE \\ MINGYU KIM X WONWOO JEON \\ BL \\ ROMANCE\\ maybe angst.
1. Chapter 1

SMILE FLOWER

©dyn_amity

.

.

Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

And Other

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance / Drama

.

WARN! BL! Bromance! Yaoi! BXB!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK

.

.

SEVENTEEN – SMILE FLOWER

.

.

100% Mine

Dia itu menerima semua rasa yang ada. Entah itu rasa pahit atau manis yang didapatnya. Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dirinya terbiasa untuk tersenyum, bahkan saat hal-hal hambar menyapa perasaannya. Hanya dengan menampilkan sebuah lengkungan kurva tipis dikedua sudut bibirnya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa dunia ini akan bersikap baik atau bahkan memihak padanya. Meski pada faktanya dia hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkannya.

Otaknya berpikir untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedang ada dalam khayalnya. Ingin berprasangka namun apa yang hatinya katakan dia tak perlu mengatakannya. Hanya perlu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti akan hal yang semacam ini akan terjadi. Sekali lagi dia itu menerima rasa yang dimiliki semua orang, entah itu rasa suka, benci, atau hal lainnya. Tapi yang pasti apakah orang lain akan menerima rasa yang dia berikan?

BRUKK ...

Beberapa buku – buku itu tergeletak berjatuhan saat langkah pemuda bersurai hitam itu memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Tangan gesitnya terulur merapikan buku – bukunya lagi kedalam dekapannya. Dia terbiasa tak mendapatkan telinganya barang sedikit pun kata maaf dari sang penabrak, orang itu berlalu begitu saja sementara dirinya membereskan buku. Mungkin ini salahnya juga yang tak memperhatikan jalan, dia tak ingin egois memaksakan orang itu harus mengucap kata maaf untuknya.

Buku terakhir sudah dia letakan sesuai dengan judul dari buku tersebut. Dari rak buku ke empat tersebut dia berjalan santai seraya matanya tak lepas menelisik kearah jejeran buku ynag tertata rapih. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya mencari buku yang sesuai dia inginkan, dia akhirnya menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Buku itu berada di bagian atas, postur tubuh siswa itu lumayan tinggi untuk bisa menjangkau buku tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa serasa buku itu berada diujung menara Namsan Tower dia terlihat sesekali menjinjitkan kakinya dan tangan yang lepas ingin mencapai buku tersebut. Saat tangannya menyentuh bagian ujung bawah buku tersebut, dirinya dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri disebelah kanannya dengan tangan yang meraih dengan mudah buku itu.

Tangan siswa itu terjuntai kebawah dan netranya bersibobrok dengan sepasang netra orang tersebut. Baru saja sebuah kata akan dia lontarkan tapi orang tersebut mendahuluinya.

" Kau payah, padahal tinggi mu lumayan, kenapa mengambil buku ini saja kelihatannya susah sekali." Kata orang tersebut sembari menyodorkan buku itu kehadapan siswa itu. Tangan siswa itu menyambut buku tersebut dari tangan orang itu. " Terima kasih, sudah membantuku."

"Aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu." Kata orang tersebut kepada siswa tersebut yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sendiri entah tengah membaca atau apa. Mingyu – orang tersebut mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan siswa itu. Siswa itu menegakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang beralih menatap kearah Mingyu sesaat lalu mengalihkannya kearah tangan Mingyu yang terulur. Dia membalas uluran tangan Mingyu " Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo."

Senyum keduanya mengembang kentara sekali dengan air muka mereka. Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya begitu juga senyum cantik milik Wonwoo.

.

..

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

..

.

Bel pelajaran terakhir sudah berdentang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Siswa yang lain sudah meninggalkan kelas tapi tidak dengan siswa Jeon ini. Dia masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan juga ballpoint dan juga alat tulis lainnya yang berserakan memenuhi mejanya. Serius dengan buku catatan yang ada dihadapannya, menyalinnya dengan seksama. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada seorang Mingyu yang memperhatikannya dengan diam dan damai. Si Kim menyandarkan diri ditembok sembari tanganya ia lipat didepan dada. Posisi Mingyu dekat dengan pintu keluar belakang kelas Wonwoo. Menatap lamat – lamat punggung Wonwoo serta tangannya yang terus menggoreskan pena di buku. Seulas kurva menyembul disudut bibir indah Mingyu, entah kenapa dia tetap berdiri disana, ditempat yang sama dengan retinanya tetap fokus pada si Jeon.

Satu hal yang sekarang ada dipikiran seorang Jeon Wonwoo, mengapa seorang Kim Mingyu, orang yang baru dikenalnya di perpustakaan, menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersama dengan dia. Beralasan bahwa mereka mungkin searah jalan pulang. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan alasan itu, tapi akhirnya dia mengiyakan.

Menapaki jalan menuju ke halte bus dengan si Jeon yang didepan memimpin jalan, dan seorangnya lagi dibelakang mengikuti. Wonwoo mendudukan diri dibangku tunggu halte, Mingyu pun duduk disebelah kanan Wonwoo. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing sambil menunggu bus datang.

"Mingyu-ssi apa kau murid baru disini?" Wonwoo membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Mingyu. Wonwoo tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa basi, jadi dia memberanikan diri menanyakan itu. Mingyu menjawabnya dengan diringi tawa kecil diwajahnya, "Ne, waeyo?". Wonwoo menganggukan kepala tanda dia mengerti "Ah, pantas saja. Aku baru pertama melihat wajahmu disekolah." Mingyu tidak merespon pernyataan Wonwoo tadi, dia hanya menatap wajah Wonwoo dari samping.

Hening mengudara dalam beberapa saat, membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Suara angin dengan jatuhnya daun kepermukaaan tanah seakan menjadi BGM untuk keheningan kedua insan tersebut. Dan juga, kenapa bus tak kunjung datang, sudah hampir setengah jam Wonwoo dan Mingyu menunggu. Jam tangan Wonwoo sudah menunjukan pukul 5.45 PM, dan bus belum juga ada yang menampakkan diri.

" Uhm ... " Mingyu memecahkan keheningan yang melanda. Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Mingyu sedang menatapnya intens kepadanya. Wonwoo merasa ada semburat merah muda mengitari sebagian pipinya. Wonwoo sedikit menunduk , menghindari kontak langsung dengan lawan bicaranya. " Kalau 10 menit lagi tidak ada bus yang datang ..." Mingyu menjeda kalimat yang dilontarkannya, dan Wonwoo menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Mingyu. "Kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku?" kata Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi. Sudah 10 menit berlalu tapi bus tak ada yang tampak. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mondar – mandir memutuskan untuk duduk kembali kesamping Mingyu. "Karena hari sudah petang dan aku harus segera pulang. Kupikir aku menerima tawaranmu yang tadi, Mingyu." Senyuman tampan Mingyu terpampang kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggantikan fokus retinanya ke objek lain, merasakan lagi hawa hangat yang menjalari pipinya. Mingyu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan menelpon supir pribadi keluarganya untuk menjemput di halte dekat sekolah.

.

..

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

..

.

Batin Wonwoo bertanya, bagaimana si Kim bisa tahu arah jalan pulang Wonwoo padahal dia belum mengucapkan alamat tempat tinggalnya kepada Mingyu setelah 15 menit dia berada di mobil Mingyu. Kata Mingyu tadi dia kebetulan melihat Wonwoo berjalan didaerah sekitaran situ sewaktu berangkat sekolah, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo pasti tinggal didaerah sana. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti bahwa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Wonwoo tak ingin bertanya lebih kelanjutannya. Dia hanya diam menatap kearah luar mobil dan mulai menyelam kedalam pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum penuh arti kearah Wonwoo.

20 menit perjalanan, berjalan dengan damai sambil sesekali diiringi celotehan yang berujung pada suasana canggung. Suasananya berubah mencair ketika salah seorang dari mereka berujar. "Rumah ku yang bercat hijau, yang bersebelahan dengan rumah mewah itu." Tunjuk Wonwoo kearah luar mobil. Menunjukkan rumah yang sederahana dan minimalis yang bersebelahan dengan rumah yang luas dan berarsitektur mewah.

Mobil Mingyu berhenti tepat didepan rumah Wonwoo, setelahnya mengucapkan terima kasih telah mengantarnya pulang kepada Mingyu dan juga kepada Ahjussi Kang – supir Mingyu. Wonwoo beranjak keluar mobil. Dahi Wonwoo berkerut mendapati kini si Kim turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah panjang Mingyu berjalan kearah berdirinya Wonwoo. Mobil Mingyu berlalu dan pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu secara otomatis bergerak perlahan membuka dan mobil Mingyu memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Dan kini Wonwoo sadar bahwa kini yang berada didepannya adalah tetangga yang baru pindah itu. Wonwoo tidak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui bahwa status sosial yang mereka punya tidak setara sama sekali untuk berada disatu wadah yang sama. Menjadi detik dimana seorang Wonwoo menjadi dirinya lagi yang terlampau sederhana dengan begitu banyak teka – teki yang dia punya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

Hening

Tak ada yang bersuara

Andaikan saja manusia bisa berbicara lewat hati ke hati. Pasti kini mereka sedang berdebat tentang bagaimana bisa ini terjadi.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

Terlalu banyak, sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa memulainya darimana.

" Kau tahu aku tinggal disebelah rumahmu?" Wonwoo berujar dengan suara sedikit parau. Menahan suara isakan yang bisa saja dilontarkan dan didengar oleh Mingyu. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo penuh sendu. "Hmm" hanya itu jawaban yang diujar oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuang nafas kecil, tersenyum getir mengetahui fakta sebenarnya.

"Mari kita bertemu lagi seperti ini. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kau maukan?" Mingyu berucap dengan tangan yang terulur ke mengusak halus surai Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Kkeut.

End or Next

11'04'2017

AN Time :

Haha apa ini? Entahlah saya sendiri pun bingung.

Meanie kalian Real aja geh, biar gue seneng napa. Jadi kaga usah dah gua susah2 ngayal tentang moment lu bedua kedalam ni Fic.

Mingyu memang mengoda tapi Wonwoo lebih menawan. /abaikan/

Wonwoo abang kuy tersayang, kabarin gua yakk kalu semisal si Gyutem ngajak lu kerumahnya. Ya kali aja dia mo ngenalin lu ke ortunya/nyengir lebar kek si DK/ dan minta restu gua. Dan kalo ntu bener kejadian gua sebagai adek kesayangan merestuinya nak. Heee

Okelah segitu dulu, kalo ngomongin Meanie itu ngga ada habisnya yeth.

Maafkeun daku yang tak bisa mengontrol banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Last but not Least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


	2. Chapter 2 I Will Become

SMILE FLOWER

©dyn_amity

.

.

Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

And Other

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance / Drama

.

WARN! BL! Bromance! Yaoi! BXB!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK

.

.

SEVENTEEN – SMILE FLOWER

.

.

100% Mine

Chapter 2

I Will Become The Spring To Your Smile's

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

..

.

Disinilah dia, duduk dengan kepala didaratkan didepan meja belajarnya yang terhitung sempit. Dihadapannya ada sebuah PC yang masih menyala, dengan disekitar dinding kamarnya ada banyak kertas menempel yang berisi quote motivasi, ditambah dengan sebuah lampu belajar menempel diatas untuk menjadi penerang kegiatannya. Meja belajarnya sudah penuh dari awal, dan ditambah lagi dia tadi sudah meminjam banyak buku dari perpustakaan.

Matanya melelah setelah 3 jam berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan PC. Otaknya sudah mencapai batas, dan juga kedua onix matanya sudah meredup seiring dengan uapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Raga kurusnya sesekali direnggangkan kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian. Hawa yang panas yang menguar ke seisi ruangan kamar berhasil diredakan dengan kipas angin sedang yang terpasang disebelah kanan meja belajarnya. Menyadarkan dirinya lagi melalui belaian buatan dari kipas angin tersebut untuk tidak terlelap dan melanjutkan soal essaynya.

Wonwoo mengusak pelan seluruh permukaan wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar bercampur lelah. Terlihat beberapa soal masih belum terjawab, tapi Wonwoo sepertinya kelihatan sangat letih. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja belajarnya setelah mematikan PC dan membereskan bukunya. Memindahkan tempat berdirinya kipas angin tersebut jadi lebih dekat dengan tempat tidur Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang terhitung sempit untuk disebut kasur. Menatap langit – langit atap kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu khas miliknya. Mengulang kembali ingatannya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. Dia teringat saat dirinya pulang bersama dengan tetangga barunya Mingyu. Sesaat dia pikir bertemu dengan Mingyu tidak akan membuatnya menjadi terbebani. Tapi nyatanya dia terbebani, bukan tepatnya hati kecilnya berbicara bahwa seharusnya dia menjaga jarak dengan Mingyu.

Dia mengingat persis ucapan Mingyu saat itu

"Mari kita bertemu lagi seperti ini. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kau maukan?"

Tapi dia tak tahu persis maksudnya apa.

"Mari kita bertemu lagi seperti ini." Sudah pasti mereka akan sering bertemu mengingat bahwa mereka satu sekolah dan juga rumah yang berdekatan. Dan juga akan saling mengenal jika selalu bertemu. Tapi nyatanya otak jenius Wonwoo seolah buntu untuk mengetahui apa yang Mingyu maksud itu.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari pernyataan Mingyu tersebut.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya seperti ditarik kembali kesadarannya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan bergegas mengulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal nan lembut peninggalan Ibunya. Tangannya terulur sebatas menggapai jam tangan yang ia letakan diatas meja belajarnya.

11.07 PM terpampang di jam tangannya. Ia mendengus pelan lalu menaruh kembali benda tersebut. Berlanjut lengannya meraih tombol off kearah lampu utama kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur kecil yang diletakan disampingnya. Suasana kamar Wonwoo menjadi hangat dan tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Dia benar – benar kelelahan sepertinya.

.

.

06.00 AM alarm berdering otomatis. Wonwoo yang berada dibawah selimut itu mengulurkan tangan menuju ponsel yang berdering itu yang berada diatas nakas. Matanya setengah terpenjam tapi dia seolah sudah hapal apa yang dia lakukan. Wonwoo menekan tombol on yang berada dipinggir ponselnya, sedikit menekannya dengan keras. Layar ponsel itu menyala, dia menggeser layar ponselnya yang terkunci. Menampilkan gambar alarm yang berbunyi dan jari Wonwoo menggeser kearah kanan untuk mematikannya. Setelahnya dia meletakan lagi ponselnya asal kekasur.

Dia masih terbaring dikasurnya, berusaha menetralkan lagi jiwanya yang mungkin sedang bergabung untuk mengumpulkan lagi tenaga Wonwoo untuk bangun. Wonwoo menegakan tubuhnya, mengusak halus wajahnya lalu menjatuhkan kakinya kearah lantai. Dia berjalan gontai menuju dapur hendak meminum air. Kebiasaan Wonwoo sehabis tidur yaitu minum segelas air putih.

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

..

.

Wonwoo keluar rumah dengan memakai hodie kebesaran miliknya dipadukan dengan celana training yang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya. Menapaki jalan setapak yang tertuju kearah pagar rumahnya. Dia menjejakan kakinya diatas aspal jalan lalu tak lupa dia menutupnya lagi. Wonwoo bermaksud untuk lari pagi hari ini. Dia memasang headset dikedua kupingnya, menyetel lagu kesukaannya dan langkah ringannnya dimulai.

.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Wonwoo ialah kalau dia tidak sendiri dipagi buta seperti ini. Ada seorang pemuda mengikuti setiap langkah Wonwoo. Tersenyum tipis menatap punggung Wonwoo yang berjalan didepannya. Langkah panjangnya menyamakan laju kaki Wonwoo agar tidak tertinggal. Sementara Wonwoo sedang menggumam tak jelas mengikuti irama musik yang disetelnya. Saking asiknya, Wonwoo tak sadar bahwa ia menginjak batu dan membuatnya tergelincir jatuh.

Mingyu yang berada dibelakang Wonwoo terkejut melihatnya. Dia bergegas menjumpai Wonwoo yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Lutut Wonwoo sedikit meninggalkan bercak goresan kemerahan dan juga sepertinya kaki kanan Wonwoo terkilir.

"Wonwoo kau tak apa?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?" batin Wonwoo berujar.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tangan Wonwoo mengurut bagian kakinya yang terkilir. Mingyu berinisiatif membantu untuk Wonwoo berdiri, tapi kaki Wonwoo tak bisa digerakan. Dia masih bergeming ditempatnya, badan Mingyu beringsut turun berjongkok dengan punggung membelakangi Wonwoo. Wonwoo heran, dia masih tak mengerti maksud Mingyu.

"Naiklah, kupikir kau takan sampai kerumah dengan kaki seperti itu." Mingyu berujar dengan tangannya terulur kebelakang membiarkan Wonwoo beranjak dengan tertatih kearah punggung Mingyu.

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

..

.

Mingyu menggendong tubuh Wonwoo dengan tenang. Wonwoo mendekap leher Mingyu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin bertanya kepada Mingyu bagaimana bisa dia ada disana membantunya. Tapi lidahnya kelu, enggan membiarkan kata keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Jadi semua itu tertahan begitu saja. Mengamati wajah Mingyu dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat hatinya menghangat. Entah apa yang dirasakannya kini, tapi hatinya terasa nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo berangkat sekolah meski dengan keadaan kakinya yang masih sakit. Berdalih kalau dia tak mau lagi ketinggalan pelajaran. Dia berjalan disepanjang trotoar menuju halte bus. Mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang mendera ditulang kakinya, berjalan dengan gontai diselingi dengan rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Mobil Mingyu bergerak perlahan mengikuti langkah kecil Wonwoo. Dia melihat dibalik kaca mobilnya yang duduk dibelakang kursi supir. Ada rasa aneh menyelinap masuk ke inti hati Mingyu. Melihat bagaimana Wonwoo duduk dengan tenang menunggu bus datang. Mobil Mingyu berhenti didekat halte tersebut. Mingyu berkata kepada supirnya agar menunggu sebentar untuk memastikan Wonwoo mendapatkan bus.

"Apa sebaiknya kita mengajaknya daripada menunggu lama disini, Tuan?" supir itu bertanya kepada Mingyu.

"Tidak, kita tetap menunggu disini." Jawab Mingyu dengan tatapan mengarah kearah Wonwoo. Supirnya tidak membalas lagi perkataan Mingyu.

Satu hal yang bisa Mingyu simpulkan mengenai sosok itu. Begitu sederhana dan juga mengagumkan disaat bersamaan.

.

Wonwoo berharap bus akan datang cepat agar dia tidak terlambat. 10 menit dia menunggu, akhirnya bus datang juga. Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki kearah bus dengan gerakan lamban. Menaiki anak tangga bus dengan menahan rasa sakit mendera kakinya. Mendudukan diri di deret bangku kelima sebelah kiri bus dekat dengan kaca.

Suara mesin mobil Mingyu terdengar dan melaju mengikuti mobil bus didepannya. Mingyu menghela nafas lega dengan kedatangan bus tersebut.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafas tak beraturan, dia sangat kelelahan menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2. Tiga anak tangga lagi harus ia lewati untuk mencapai lantai dasar ruangannya.

" Huh, akhirnya sampai juga." Gumam Wonwoo pada diri sendiri.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. Jarak antara kelas Wonwoo cukup dekat dengan tangga, setidaknya Wonwoo tak perlu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang dialami kakinya. Wonwoo membuka knop pintu belakang kelasnya, berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya. Dahinya mengernyit menemukan ada kotak susu kedelai berada diatas mejanya. Dia duduk sembari melepas tas dan menyimpannya disamping bawah meja. Setelah itu Wonwoo meraih kotak susu tersebut yang dibawahnya ada sebuah kertas terselip.

"Minum ini, aku tak tahu apa minuman kesukaan mu jadi aku berikan ini saja, semoga kau suka. Dan juga kau pasti lelah."

Wonwoo menatap tulisan itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Beralih kearah kotak susu yang ada digenggamannya dia berpikir siapa yang sudah memberikan ini kepadanya. Otaknya berputar mencari orang siapa yang memberikan ini. Wonwoo menoleh kesebelah kanan tempat duduknya.

" Jisoo~ya kau yang memberiku ini?"

Jisoo menoleh kearah Wonwoo dengan tatapan heran. "Apa?" Jisoo bertanya balik ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerti bahwa orang itu bukan Jisoo. Jadi dia menggeleng menanggapi respon Jisoo. " Aniya, bukan apa-apa." Ujar Wonwoo sembari menatap lagi kotak susu itu. Jisoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui gelagat aneh Wonwoo. Dia menanyakan apakah Wonwoo baik – baik saja.

"Wonwoo~ya kau kenapa?" Wonwoo beralih menatap kearah Jisoo lagi. Jisoo menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo, belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Teman berdarah campuran tersebut bertanya lagi tentang kaki Wonwoo. " Wonwoo~ya ada apa dengan kakimu, apa kau terluka?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada khawatir sambil menatap kebawah kaki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjelaskan kepada Jisoo perihal kakinya yang terluka. "Seharusnya kau dirumah saja, kenapa harus berangkat sekolah segala." Nada bicara Jisoo masih sama dengan sebelumnya kepadaWonwoo. " Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran lagi, setidaknya aku harus masuk setengah hari. Benarkan ?" Wonwoo menanggapinya disertai senyuman tipis. Jisoo mengangguk, benar juga dengan begitu Wonwoo tidak akan ketinggalan lebih pelajaran. "Tapi kalau nanti kau merasa tak enak badan, izin saja ke UKS ok." Ujar Jisoo masih menatap bola mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban. Jisoo masih terpaku menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menundukkan kepala tak membalas tatapan Jisoo kepadanya.

Tapi suara bising dari teman sekelas yang mendudukan diri dibangku masing dengan terburu - buru dan juga derap langkah sepatu pantopel memasuki kelas mereka membuat Jisoo dan Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan kelas. Park Ssaem datang dengan membawa buku absen dan buku paket pelajaran matematika berada ditangannya. Memulai pelajaran tapi sebelumnya Park Ssaem mengabsen kehadiran para muridnya.

.

.

.

Kkeut.

End or Tbc

16'04'2017

AN Time :

Chapter 2!

Masih ngga percaya saya bisa bikin nih chap ke-2. Sebenernya masih mau lanjut ngetik lagi, tapi ah nanti lagi biar bikin penasaran /heeeu/

Special Thank's u/ yang sudah review dan foll/fav FF saya yang sebelumnya. Maaf baru bisa bilang makasih nya sekarang. Sekali lagi maafkeun saya yess, dan juga jangan bosen baca ff saya.

 **Kyunie** || **Beanienim** || deppsooh || **daejae9394 || hasniyah nia** || **pizzagyu** || **cancie17** || **yeri960** || **egatoti**

dan untuk yang belum disebut, cuz saya belum check lagi.

Maafkeun daku yang tak bisa mengontrol banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Last but not Least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Will Become The Spring To Your Smile's

0o0o0o0o0o SMILE FLOWER o0o0o0o0o0

Dentang bunyi jam istirahat pertama membubarkan semua murid yang berada didalam kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang masih bertahan dikelas mereka, masih berkutat dengan soal yang masih belum diselesaikannya, ada yang tidur dan juga ada yang diluar kelas untuk bermain.

Wonwoo hanya berdiam didekat jendela kelasnya. Menatap anak kelas lain yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Dia termenung sebentar, Jisoo datang menemani Wonwoo dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman soda.

" Untuk mu" Jisoo menyodorkan minuman bawaannya ke Wonwoo

Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia meraih minuman tersebut dari Jisoo. " Gomawo, kau baik sekali."

"It's Ok." Ujar Jisoo sambil mendudukan diri dibangku sebelah Wonwoo.

SMILE FLOWER

©dyn_amity

.

.

Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

And Other

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance / Drama

.

WARN! BL! Bromance! Yaoi! BXB!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK

.

.

SEVENTEEN – SMILE FLOWER

.

.

100% Mine

Jisoo membuka kaleng soda itu dengan sekali percobaan. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Wonwooo, tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya tersebut Wonwoo mengernyit heran. " Apa?"

Jisoo masih bergeming dengan tangannya yang terulur. "Berikan kaleng soda mu". Wonwoo memberikan kaleng sodanya " Tadi kau bilang ini untukku." Wonwoo memberikannya dengan raut muka sedikit cemberut. Jisoo terkekeh melihatnya, dia menerima kaleng soda dari Wonwoo.

"Ini untukmu, dan yang ini untukku." Jisoo memberikan kelang soda yang tadi pertama dia buka kepada Wonwoo dan membuka kaleng soda yang diberikan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit kesal. "Apa maksudnya ini? kau mau mengejekku karena aku tak pernah bisa membuka tutup kaleng soda hah?". Jisoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tak bermaksud mengejek mu, tapi yah... itu faktanya kau memang payah dalam hal ini." tawa Jisoo meledak setelahnya, sementara Wonwoo semakin menekukan wajahnya kesal.

Nyaris saja Jisoo meringis kesakitan kalau saja dia tak berhenti tertawa. Wonwoo hendak saja melayangkan tinju kearah kepala Jisoo kalau dia masih saja melebarkan cengirannya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo. " Apa tidak boleh?" Jisoo melanjutkan " Atau ... kau tidak suka kalau aku membantumu." Tatapan Jisoo berubah dengan penuh selidik. Wonwoo tertegun mendengarnya. " Aniya, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya mengarah pada kaleng soda yang di genggamnya. " Setidaknya aku harus mencobanya dulu, iyakan?".

Jisoo mengangguk setuju dengan tanggapan Wonwoo.

" Maafkan aku. Aku menghargai bantuanmu. Hanya saja biarkan aku mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kalau dirasa aku tak mampu menyelesaikannya, aku pikir aku akan meminta bantuanmu." Wonwoo mendongakan wajahnya kearah depan.

" Yasudah , jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jisoo menengadahkan minumannya kearah Wonwoo bermaksud untuk bersulang. "Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung aku menawarkan bantuan kepadamu." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Lalu keduanya menenggak habis minuman tersebut.

.

.

Wonwoo tengah terbaring di kasur ruang UKS sekolahnya, dia mengeluh sakit didaerah lutut kakinya ditengah – tengah pelajaran Fisika tadi. Dia diantarkan Jisoo setelah meminta izin kepada Kim Ssaem selaku guru mata pelajaran tersebut. Jisoo pamit ke kelas lagi setelah mengantar Wonwoo ke UKS, dia bilang nanti setelah pulang sekolah dia akan menjemputnya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri setelah dia diobati oleh petugas kesehatan. Matanya enggan menutup mengikuti saran Jin Ssaem – Dokter Sekolah- agar beristirahat. Ditambah lagi dia sekarang tinggal seorang diri setelah Jin Ssaem dan petugas lainnya pamit untuk rapat diruangan lain. " Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Kau tahu kan nomorku." Itu pesan Jin Ssaem yang diucapkan kepada Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkan ruang UKS.

.

.

Pintu ruang UKS itu berdecit terbuka. Menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk. Wonwoo memfokuskan telinganya kearah suara bunyi itu. Pintu sedikit terbuka dengan sosok Mingyu yang ada dibaliknya, dia melongok sedikit kedalam ruangan.

"Permisi. Jin Hyung kau ada didalam?"

Wonwoo kenal dengan suara itu. Dia lebih memfokuskan lagi indra pendengarnya untuk memastikan.

Mingyu berani melangkah masuk untuk mencari Jin Ssaem. Dia melewati bilik-bilik ruang pasien yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai berwarna biru aqua marine. Berjalan kearah meja kerja dokter sekolah itu, ternyata Jin Ssaem tidak ada disana. Baru saja Mingyu ingin melangkahkan kakinya mundur ia mendengar suara seseorang dari bilik nomor satu dekat dengan meja kerja Jin Ssaem. Dia berhenti untuk memastikannya lagi.

"Mingyu? Kau kah itu?"

Wonwoo memanggil nama Mingyu. Dia refleks saja memanggil namanya. Netranya menangkap bahwa siluet namja tinggi itu bisa saja Jin Ssaem, tapi entah kenapa dia memanggil nama Mingyu. Wonwoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya, untuk melihat lebih jelas siluet sosok itu.

Dia mengenal suara itu. Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk meraih kain tirai itu. Membuka sedikit tirai yang menghalanginya. Agar dapat melihat sosok yang ada dibalik tirai.

" Mingyu"

"Wonwoo"

.

.

" Kau kenapa kesini?" Wonwoo bertanya perihal kedatang Mingyu kesini. Mingyu mendudukan diri disebelah ranjang yang ditempati Wonwoo menghadap kearahnya. "Aku sedang mencari Jin Hyung, tapi ternyata tidak ada."

" Jin Hyung?" Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Mingyu. " Iya kenapa memangnya" Mingyu beralih menatap heran Wonwoo. " Dia kakakku, apa salah jika memanggilnya seperti itu."

Wonwoo berhasil keluar dari kepungan keheranan yang menyelimutinya. Bergumam 'Oh seperti itu' untuk diberikan kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu balik bertanya tentang kondisi Wonwoo. "Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. " Sudah lumayan baikan. Kalau tadi pagi tidak ada kau pasti ini akan jadi lebih buruk. Terima kasih ya." Wonwoo berujar kearah kakinya sendiri yang terbalut kain kasa, tak berani menatap langsung kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya dia meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Wonwoo. Mengusak halus surai kelam Wonwoo dengan pelan. " Syukurlah." Mingyu berujar sambil menurunkan tangannya. Mata bertemu dengan mata, Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk bersitatap dengan Mingyu. " Dan terima kasih, untuk susu kotaknya tadi pagi. Aku tahu itu kau yang menaruhnya" Lalu dia menundukan lagi kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona hangat menyelubungi pipinya. Senyum Mingyu kembali mengembang, menampilkan gigi runcingnya yang manis.

" Kenapa kau terus menunduk, huh?" Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah Wonwoo. Dia mengangkat dagu Wonwoo untuk bersitatap dengannya. Dirinya tak menampik bahwa dia merasa aman berada disekitar Mingyu. Tangannya bergantian dari dagu menyentuh halus pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkesiap mendapati wajah tampan Mingyu mendekat kearahnya. Dia memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang bermaksud untuk sedikit menjauh. Tapi tangan Mingyu yang lainnya terlebih dulu menyentak halus kepala belakang Wonwoo. Bibir Mingyu kini tengah menempel dengan bibir plum milik Wonwoo. Cuma menempel saja, membuat sekujur tubuh Wonwoo menegang takut. Dia sampai tak sadar sudah meremas kuat baju seragam depan siswa Kim itu.

Mingyu mulai bergerak seduktif dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari Wonwoo. Dia melumat pelan belah bibir si Jeon itu dengan gemas. Sementara yang menerima perlakuannya hanya mematung dengan tubuh gemetar dan juga mata yang terpejam rapat.. Warna merah muda menjalari area pipi Wonwoo, dia semakin mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya di baju Mingyu.

Kekehan kecil itu meluncur dari sudut bibir indah Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya langsung membuka mata, setelah dirasa tekanan yang ada di tengkuknya sudah tak ada.

"Haha, kau lucu Wonwoo." Dan ucapan itu membuat Wonwoo jadi semakin malu. Melepas tautan tangan di bajunya dengan halus. Tangan Wonwoo jadi dingin setelah perlakuan Mingyu tadi.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata pelan. Dia tak mengelak atau apa, jadi dia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Mungkin Mingyu sudah terbiasa dengan mengusak surai lembut Wonwoo. Jari jemari besarnya bertemu dengan rambut pekatnya, mengusak pelan. " Aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa nanti ya." Mingyu melangkah pelan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Belum jauh Mingyu melangkah Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakannya. " Mingyu~ya ... i-itu tadi apa maksudnya?" dia bertanya dengan sedikit ragu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu berbalik dan menetapkan atensi kepada Wonwoo. "Anggap saja itu tadi imbalan untukku, telah menolong mu tadi pagi." Mingyu berujar dengan diakhiri kerlingan kecil matanya. Lalu setelahnya dia melenggang pergi tak lupa juga memasang senyum tampannya meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Apa ini.

Apa Mingyu tidak ikhlas meolong Wonwoo tadi pagi?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih terkejut dengan perlakuan dan ucapan Mingyu beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia menedengar suara pintu terbuka. Jin Ssaem datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak obat yang ada ditangannya.

"Wonwoo~ya kau sudah baikan." Jin Ssaem sembari membuka tirai ruang kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. " Iya sudah sedikit berkurang rasa sakitnya, terima kasih Ssaem."

Jin Ssaem tertawa kecil. "Gwenchana, itu sudah jadi tugasku." Dia mengecek lagi bungkusan kain kasa yang melilit kaki Wonwoo yang beberapa jam lalu dia buat. "Oh iya, waktu aku mau kembali kesini, aku lihat Mingyu tadi keluar dari ruang UKS. Ada perlu apa?" dia beranjak menarik kursi yang ada dan mendudukinya.

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar nama Mingyu disebut. " Oh, itu di ingin menemui Ssaem. Katanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Jin Ssaem mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

" Lalu setelah itu?" Jin Ssaem bertanya balik kepada Wonwoo. Dia tak mengerti pertanyaan Jin Ssaem. " Eh, maksud Ssaem apa?" yang bertanya malah terkekeh pelan mendapati Wonwoo kebingungan. " Maksudnya, kalian mengobrol atau tidak, hah?" Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. " Ah, iya tentu. Kami mengobrol sebentar." Jin Ssaem memasang ekspresi yang tak dapat di artikan, senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya, dia seperti tersenyum jahil.

"Yakin, hanya itu sajaaa ...?" Tanya nya disertai dengan senyum menggodanya kepada Wonwoo.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat pipi Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya meremang hangat dengan warna pink yang menghiasinya. " Kupikir kalian tadi melakukan hal yang iya-iya saat aku tidak ada." Ujar Jin diakhiri dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

" Apa sih Ssaem, kau membuatku takut." kalimat Wonwoo mengakhiri percakapan antara dirinya dengan Jin Ssaem. Jin Ssaem yang mendengar jawaban final dari Wonwoo hanya tersenyum renyah. Wonwoo akui bahwa Jin itu orangnya baik, supel dan juga kalau kau sudah mengenal dia dengan baik dia itu orang cerewet, banyak omong, dan juga dia jahil. Lihat saja buktinya dia tadi hampir saja membuat malu Wonwoo dengan guyonannya yang menyimpang dari pembicaraan. Dan kau percaya bahwa Jin Ssaem itu terkadang orangnya sedikit 'nakal' hal itu dikatakan langsung oleh NamJoon pacarnya Jin Ssaem sendiri.

.

.

.

Kkeut

End Or Tbc

29'04'2017

AN Time:

Chapter 3!

Iya tahu kok, late update jangan diingetin.

Habisnya masih belum move on sih gegara kagak bisa nonton konsernya BTS cuyyy.

Aku mah apa atuh, Cuma bisa mantengi dari IG ARMY's yang posting foto sama video mereka. Dan denger dari sana sini tentang apa aja yang mereka lakuin selama konser.

Lah ? apa ini kenapa jadi curhat time segala.

Oh okelah walau sedikit telat/ apa'an woyy lama keleus/ gue tetep kok lanjutin nih epep.

Udah mulai bosen yah, ato ceritanya udah gak mutu/pasaran?

;

Untuk yang review/foll/fav trim's yah udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca nih ff.

Jangan bosen2 baca ff saya/bow/

Maafkeun juga segala kehilafan typo yang bertebaran ^-^

Last but not Least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


End file.
